


Peridot's Secret Love

by ProteinBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dickgirl Peridot, F/F, Human AU, Lifeguard Lapis, Swimsuit Kink, Vaginal Sex, Wingman Amethyst, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Lapis and Peridot have been dating for over a year, but the two have yet to be fully 'intimate'. Leave it to Amethyst to help bump the two in the right direction.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Peridot's Secret Love

Peridot let out a yawn, turning the TV off as she leaned against Lapis. “Well, that was certainly…something.” She remarked, turning back to her girlfriend as she laid on the couch. They had just finished watching a rather raunchy comedy, only because Amethyst insisted it was one of the best movies of the year.

Lapis hummed; her arms wrapped around the other as she spooned her. “Oh, it sure was.” She remarked just as flatly, glancing at Peridot before turning to the TV. She hated herself for laughing at some parts, but it wasn’t her fault that the movie was so stupid!

“So, whatcha wanna do now?” Asked Peridot, leaning her head back against the other’s chest. She could faintly catch the other’s scent, sending a shiver up the young woman’s spine as she did. Who would have guessed that the faint smell of chlorinated water could make her feel so at peace?

“Umm…” Lapis hummed, pulling her phone out to check the time. A groaned sigh escaped her as she did.

“I’m sorry, but it’s getting pretty late, and I got swim practice tomorrow.” She hesitantly let go of the other, sitting up on the couch beside her.

“Oh, okay.” The blonde remarked, trying to hide her disappointment. She understood, but at the same time wished she could stay a little longer.

Lapis got up, grabbing and slipping her jacket before pulling Peridot into a hug, leaning down to kiss her lips as she did. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? I love you.” She said with a smile before letting go.

“I love you too.” Peridot returned, hugging her back as she watched the other leave.

A sigh left the young woman as she sat back down on the couch, pulling out her phone as she did, scrolling through her social media. Occasionally she would scroll past a raunchy pic or drawing that no doubt got the young woman riled up, especially ones of girls in swimsuits.

She then laid on her back, deciding that this would be what the next few minutes of her life would be.

Unashamedly, she pulled her half-hard member out of her pants, holding the phone with one hand while the other stroked herself. Peridot kept scrolling through pic after pic of women wearing swimsuits. She had no idea why those in particular got her so excited, but it definitely did the job.

She bit her lip as she kept jerking herself, eyes focused on every half-naked woman on her phone, playing by the beach with other scantily clad ladies. Some of them had their tops off, some just their bottoms, and it excited the young woman to no end.

A muffled moan escaped her as she kept stroking, pre dripping out of her tip as she kept stroking herself. Whimper after squeak escaped her as she started rubbing faster, her eyes now closing as her mind started drifting away from the girls on her screen, and instead on her lover.

She’d seen Lapis at swim practice before, usually wearing a tank top and shorts for it. However, she couldn’t help but imagine her in a variety of bikinis and swimwear of the skimpier variety. She edged closer and closer as she imagined her girlfriend happily modeling those outfits for her, steadily getting more and more naked until finally she was straddling her waist.

“Haaah~ L-Lapis!~” Her head shot back as she started shooting her load on her lap, mouth agape as her cock throbbed rope after warm rope of climax on herself. Her jerks slowed down as she tried her best to milk her hard cock, gasp after pleasured gasp leaving her as she did. Soon enough, she was laying down on the couch, basking in her afterglow. Gasp after pleasured pant left her as she was catching her breath, her member getting limp as she did.

“You better not have got any on the couch again.”

Peridot’s eyes widened at the sound of another voice in the room. She turned around and saw her roommate standing behind the couch. She looked down at her with a disapproving pout.

She shrieked in surprise, quickly covering herself with her shirt. “Amethyst!! What the hell?!” She whined shrilly, her face flushed as she turned to the dark-skinned woman.

“Dude, I knocked. I gave you fair warning.” She said bluntly before making her way over to her room. She was still wearing her work uniform from Fishstew Pizza.

Peridot groaned, grabbing the box of tissues on the table in front of the couch, grabbing a bunch of them before cleaning herself up and tossing the used tissues in the trash.

“Like you don’t do the same thing!” She nasally retorted.

“Yeah, but I don’t shut out the world when I do it!” Amethyst cried out from her room, leaving the door open as she began to change.

Peridot rolled her eyes, putting her shorts on in a huff as she quickly inspected the couch. She didn’t leave behind any trace of her ‘activities’, good.

Though, this did leave her with a good opportunity to discuss something with Amethyst she’d been meaning to talk about with her.

She slowly made her way to her doorway, getting a look into the other’s room. And at her naked chest. After all this time living together, however, it wasn’t a big deal to either of them.

Amethyst noticed the other, a playful grin on her face. “So, was it chicks wearing bikinis again?” She asked playfully.

Peridot gritted her teeth with a groan, arms crossed. “That’s none of your business.”

“Heh. You totally did.” She said with a chuckle, now slipping on more casual wear: an oversized t-shirt and boxers.

The blonde looked away, a groan escaping her before she looked back at the other. “Listen, I uh…could you help me out with something?”

Amethyst let out a hum, sitting on the edge of her bed as she watched Peridot. “What’s up?” She asked, suddenly all business.

Peridot made her way over, sitting beside her roommate, staring down at the floor as she thought of the best way to bring this up.

“Well…it’s about Lapis…” She started.

“What about her? Everything okay?” Asked Amethyst, hands resting on her knees as she concentrated on the other.

“Oh yeah, we’re not having any trouble or anything.” Peridot assured, “It’s just…I’ve been thinking about trying to…ya know… _be intimate_ with Lapis…” Her pale cheeks flushed bright red as she confessed that.

“Wait, you two haven’t fucked yet?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow at the other.

A soft sigh left Peridot, “No, we haven’t.” She answered.

“…How long have you two been dating?”

“Amethyst!” She turned to her frustrated, which melted into distress. “I’m being serious.”

“Alright, alright. Sorry. But I mean…all I can really say is to just ask her about it.” She shrugged.

“I know, but…I don’t wanna come across as a pervert or a weirdo or anything.” She whined, resting her forehead in her hand. “I just wanna make sure the moment is right. Plus, what if I ask on a time she’s not in the mood? I’d look like an ass.”

Amethyst rolled her eyes, arms crossed, “Well, nothing’s gonna get done if you keep moping around and jerking off at your phone.” 

“I just…I just want it to be right, Amethyst.” Peridot sighed, starting to get off the bed, making her way out of the room as she did.

“Good talk.” Amethyst commented flatly, watching Peridot close her door as she stepped out.

She wished she could give better advice, but there really wasn’t anything else that could be said. It was on her if she wanted to make it really happen.

Across Amethyst’s room, Peridot slammed herself forward on her bed with a whiny groan, muffled against her pillow. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Lapis or anything, she just was worried about being overbearing about it. There was so much that she wanted to do with her, but she still wasn’t sure about how to go about this. Maybe Amethyst was right; maybe being forward about this is the only way to go.

She turned over on her bed, laying on her side as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, scrolling to her contacts and choosing Lapis. At the very least, she could shoot her a text asking about it, right?

Her thumb hovered above the keypad, about ready to type out what she wanted to say. Until she exited out of the texting app, moving on to her social media again.

Perhaps another time, when she was much more confident. She had to make sure this went perfectly.

Eventually she went to sleep, a feeling of disappointment filling her as she dozed off. Why couldn’t she just nut up and do it?

The next day soon rolled around, Lapis having gotten up early for swim practice. She was driving over to the pavilion where it was being held at. Sunlight was just starting to creep from the east as she drove. Nothing she wasn’t used to.

She had her bag packed and got breakfast on the way there. Lapis parked in the lot, taking a moment to relish in the quiet of sitting in her car alone. She let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for what the day had to give her.

Taking another breath, Lapis grabbed her bag, stepping out of the car and making her way over to the building.

The next few hours of Lapis’ life constituted her acting as a lifeguard for kids that wanted to swim. Thankfully, not much happened there. Although, she did have to deal with one kid sneaking off to the deep end when he wasn’t supposed to. After a firm lecture, she let him off.

It wasn’t like Lapis hated her job, she loved it. She got to work with awesome kids, and essentially get paid to swim. But still, she did find it a bit droll at points.

Time eventually came for Lapis’ shift to end, and she found herself looking forward to clocking out.

“Lapis!” Cried out a shrill, familiar voice that made the lifeguard sit up.

She turned to see Peridot heading towards her, arms out, no doubt expecting a hug.

“Hey, babe!” Lapis beamed, standing up to embrace the blonde. Luckily, she was dry enough so she wouldn’t get the other too soaked.

“What are you doing here? And how?” She asked, pulling back to look down at her.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. And Amethyst drove me.” Answered Peridot, pointing behind herself at Amethyst, who was drinking a soda. She gave her a wave, which Amethyst returned silently.

She turned back to Peridot, “Listen, I get off in like a couple minutes. Wanna go see a movie or something after?”

“Oh, sure!” Peridot nodded, now starting to bite her lip nervously, hands clutched together as she did. Lapis immediately noticed, concern showing on her face.

“Something wrong?” She asked, a hand resting on the other’s shoulder, making Peridot shiver in surprise.

“Well, you see I…kinda gotta ask you something…” Continued the blonde, eyes glancing around nervously as she stood in front of the other.

Lapis stood there silently, waiting for what the other was gonna ask, looking into the other’s eyes as she did.

Peridot felt her heart racing, eyes glancing around beside the pool. This wasn’t the right time nor place.

“Where’s the bathroom?” She asked, hoping that wasn’t as embarrassing as having nothing at all.

“Oh. It’s just over there, down the hall to the right.” She pointed to a doorway beside them.

“Thanks, dear.” Peridot smiled, but it came out more forced than anything. She made her way towards the bathroom, mentally berating herself as she did.

Lapis watched Peridot leave, then turned to Amethyst, who just threw her soda away and was heading out the door.

“Well, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” She remarked, hands behind her head as she headed toward the pavilion entrance.

“Wait, Amethyst!” Lapis cried out, prompting the other to stop in her tracks, turning to Lapis confused.

“Yeah?” She cocked an eyebrow at the other.

“Um…Could I talk to you for a moment?” She asked hopefully, making her way closer to her. She looked behind her and saw Malachite taking over her position. Thank goodness.

“Sure, what’s up?” Asked Amethyst as she let Lapis escort her outside, somewhere private no doubt.

She couldn’t help but feel a bit concerned with Lapis wanting to take her somewhere private. As soon as anything seemed off, she was out of there. But nonetheless, she was willing to hear her out.

“Alright, so uh…this is gonna sound really weird…” Lapis sighed, glancing to the side before looking back at Amethyst, who just eyed her weirdly.

“…Look, I really wanna…have sex with Peridot. But I don’t know how I should bring it up. You live with her; do you know if maybe there’s something in particular that she would like?”

Amethyst’s eyes widened, followed by a wide, knowing grin on her face. Well, well, maybe this could workout out after all.

“What?” Lapis asked defensively, feeling a bit worried about the look on the other’s face.

“You’re in luck, man. Peridot’s feeling the same way about you.” She said, leaning back against the wall, legs crossed. “She wants to get it on with you too~” She chuckled.

“Oh…really?” Asked Lapis, hopeful. Her tanned cheeks were flushed as she heard this news.

“Yep. But she’s too nervous to admit anything.” She sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Well then, I’ll just make the first move then.” Lapis said with a grin, relieved that her and her girlfriend were on the same page at least.

“Okay but hold on. I got some spicy information that can help make this first time special~” Amethyst smirked with a chuckle.

“And what would that be?” Lapis crossed her arms expectantly.

The shorter woman leaned away from the wall, leaning up to Lapis’s ear, “Peri’s got a swimsuit kink. If you wear some kind of bikini or whatever, she’ll go nuts for it~” She whispered, pulling back as she said that.

Lapis’s face went red, eyes wide in realization as she was given the news. “…Huh. That would explain quite a bit.” She remarked.

“You’re welcome.” Amethyst said confidently. “Do you need anything else?” She asked as she started to stand up straight.

“No. No, I think I’m good. Thanks a lot.” She nodded, watching as the other made her way to the parking lot.

“Aight. Have fun you two. I’ll make sure to crash somewhere else for the night.” She turned back to Lapis with a wink before heading back to her own car.

Lapis headed inside, seeing Peridot waiting by the front exit of the building.

She looked up to see Lapis make her way towards her, a relieved smile on her face. “So, you ready to head out?” She asked excitedly.

“Yeah, but can we stop at my place first? I wanna drop my things off.” She took Peridot’s hand as she led her to the front parking lot, a grin on her face as she headed over to her car.

“Oh, sure thing.” Nodded Peridot, already making her way to the passenger’s seat, buckling up as she watched Lapis slide in as well.

Once she was in, Lapis turned on the car and buckled up as well. She then began driving out of the parking lot, heading back to her own apartment. She had to get ready for tonight, of course.

It didn’t take long for them to reach there, thankfully. And it also didn’t take long for Lapis to rush in and drop everything off and change. She swapped her lifeguard garb for a pair of jeans and a comic t shirt. Unbeknownst to Peridot, however, she had a special secret for her wrapped up inside.

After a few minutes, she headed back outside, slipping in the car and driving off towards the movie theater, humming softly as she drove.

Peridot couldn’t help but find Lapis’s sudden peppiness a bit odd. Sure, she can be happy, but not this happy, right?

“Um…so, how was swim meet?” She asked, looking over at the driver.

“Oh, it went well. Well, one of the kids slipped in the deep end, but luckily he didn’t drown or anything.”

“Well that’s good.” She remarked, hands folded as she laid back against the chair. “Anything else happen?”

“Not really. Pretty boring.” Answered Lapis, tapping her foot on the gas as she kept driving.

Peridot remained quiet for now, seeing the theater in the distance. Soon enough, they had arrived.

For the rest of the day, the couple would have their own day out. Spend some time at the movies, go to the mall, just be together. It was a rather fun day for both of them, especially for Lapis, given what she had planned later on.

Time blurred, and it was already nighttime, meaning that the two were headed back to Peridot’s place to complete the night.

The blonde had a huge smile on her face, a hand resting on Lapis’s shoulder as she drove. “Today was a lot of fun, love.” She leaned up to peck her cheek.

“It sure was.” She returned, quickly kissing her back before focusing on the road again.

“So uh…I guess you’ll be heading home after you drop me off?”

She turned to her, grinning, “Actually, Peridot, I had something different in mind~”

Peridot’s eyes widened in response, now feeling the car begin to slow down, parking in front of her apartment building. Her face went flushed as she couldn’t help but imagine what the other could mean.

She turned the car off, turning to Peridot and unbuckling her seatbelt before cupping her chin with her hand. “Peridot, I wanna make love with you~” She licked her lips, looking the other in the eye before pressing her lips to hers in a sudden, deep kiss.

The blonde squeaked muffledly in surprise, feeling the other’s lips against her own. Her heart raced as reality hit her and she realized what was really going on.

She started to reciprocate, kissing her back as her hands went to rest on her shoulders. Soon, their tongues began to collide and dance together between their mouths. Peridot couldn’t believe it, this was really happening. All the while, she could feel herself getting harder in her shorts.

Lapis reached down to tease the tent, chuckling softly as she did, still making out with her lover as she did. She just wanted to go all the way right here and now. But she also didn’t want it to be where the night would go.

It took every ounce of willpower and strength for Lapis to pull away from Peridot, gasping hotly as she stared into her eyes, mouth agape and tongue hanging out as she did. Peridot shared the same expression, her own whimpers joining with hers. The two of them were silent for a few seconds, just staring at each other, their heart racing and their hormones raging as they both knew what it was they wanted.

“…Wanna take this to your place?~” Lapis smirked.

Peridot quickly slammed and locked the door shut as the two of them entered the apartment. As they got up, Lapis promptly explained how understanding Amethyst was of their situation and let them have the place to themselves. The shorter woman didn’t care, she was way too occupied to think about Lapis than to think about Amethyst.

Once in her room, Peridot promptly began stripping herself, tossing her clothes off until she was in her underwear. A rather noticeable tent stuck out in her boxers, making Lapis lick her lips.

“I have another surprise for you~” She said softly, getting the attention of her lover. Lapis then proceeded to remove her own clothes, tossing them along with Peridot’s. As she did, it was shown that instead of underwear, she was wearing a golden bikini set, one that just barely covered her nipples and sex. Her small tuft of pubes peeked out from the top of her bikini bottom, and her dark areola peeked out from her top.

Peridot stood there; mouth agape as she took in the sight of her lover in such a skimpy outfit. This was a dream come true!

“I had a feeling that you would enjoy this choice of outfit~ She chuckled, turning around to make sure she got a good view of all of her.

“…Was it Amethyst?” Peridot asked with a sigh.

“Does it really matter at this point?” She asked, leaning down and letting the other get a good look at her cleavage.

“No, it does not.” Peridot shook her head, unashamedly looking between the other’s breasts. Her cock throbbed anxiously in her boxers, almost begging to be let out.

“Aww, you really are adorable, you know?~” Lapis smirked, leaning down to cup Peridot’s cheek once more, pulling her in for a kiss as their chests pressed together. Once again, their tongues danced together as Lapis began pulling Peridot to the bed, laying back on it as she could already feel her grind against her. They moaned against the other’s lips, hands exploring the other’s form as they frotted and ground against one another.

Peridot couldn’t take it anymore! She quickly discarded her underwear, tossing it off the bed with the rest and letting her hard, thick member out. The feeling of it rubbing against Lapis elicited a moan from the green gem as she kept grinding against her. All the while, they continued to make out.

Lapis was the one to pull away for air, looking down at her lover and seeing her hardness out. Of course, Peridot told her about it, but it still amazed her to actually see it out. A smile formed on her face as she reached down to wrap her fingers around it.

“Oh, Peridot, it’s amazing~” She remarked as she began stroking, eliciting a pleasured cry from the other.

The shorter woman whimpered hotly as she throbbed and dripped in the other’s hand. Her hands gripped Lapis’s shoulder’s tightly, bucking against her strokes. Her mouth was agape as gasp after pleasured whimper escaped her. “L-Lapis~” She cried out, pre dripping onto the other’s lap.

Soon, Lapis let go, now moving her hand to her thin bikini bottom, pulling it to the side to reveal her wet, eager sex to the other. “Peri, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can. I want to remember this night~” She smiled up at her as she spread her tanned cunt for the other.

“Lapis…are you sure?” The blonde asked, already prodding herself against her entrance.

“Absolutely, dear.” Lapis answered, wrapping her arms around the other’s shoulders, pulling the other closer. She cried out as she felt her cock enter her, making Peridot moan out as well.

“Haaaah!~ L-Lapis!~” She moaned out, holding on to the other tighter as she pushed herself deeper inside. She grunted softly as she thrust into her sex. Each slam elicited a cry of ecstasy from the both of them, the sound of skin smacking filled the room as Peridot started to make good on Lapis’s demand.

The taller woman had a smile on her face as she felt Peridot thrust harder and faster inside her, the feeling of her cock sending jolt after jolt of pleasure through out her body. Her legs wrapped around her, wanting more and more inside her. Her barely-covered breasts bounced as well, each shake moving the thing covering off her erect nipples. “Peridot!~ You feel so amazing!~” She praised, nails starting to dig into the other’s flesh as she pulled her in closer.

Sweat ran down Peridot’s form as she kept giving it to her lover, every throb earning a drop of pre from her member. Her balls smacked against her ass as she kept going at it, picking up the pace as she could already feel herself edging closer to climax.

“Ahhh! L-Lapis! I’m so close! I’m gonna cum!~” She warned, delivering thrust after hard, wet thrust against the blue-haired woman. Her hands gripped her tighter as well, nails digging into her flesh.

“Do it! Please, Peri! Please cum inside me!~” Lapis begged, close to finishing as well. Her legs tightened even more around Peridot, nails leaving thin, red streaks on the other’s back as well. At this point, her top had been completely shaken off, her bare breasts now on display for the other.

Peridot cracked her eyes open, seeing the exposed, tan breasts. As if on instinct, she lunged her lips down to take one of her nipples in her mouth, suckling on it as she kept pounding into her. Her pleasured cries muffled against her chest as she was on the cusp of orgasm.

“Haaaaah!~ Peridot!~” Cried out Lapis as her orgasm hit her, soaking Peridot’s shaft in her slick, as well as milking it of its load.

Peridot pulled her lips away with a pop, head arching back as she came as well, her cock pumping load after load inside her. “Lapis!~” She moaned out, hugging her tighter as she came.

The two were in their own little world, where only their pleasure mattered, and they didn’t care who was aware of it. After a few more seconds, the two were brought out of their bliss and slipped into afterglow. Peridot’s member dripped the last few drops of white inside Lapis, her mouth agape as she laid on top of her taller lover, gasp after gasp of air escaping her as she did. Lapis was in the same predicament, her hold on Peridot loosening up as she laid on the bed, mind racing as she just registered what had transpired. It was absolute bliss.

Peridot pulled out of Lapis with a grunt, looking down to see her load dripping out of her. She couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of it. She turned back to Lapis, who had an ecstatic grin on her face. “Lapis? You okay?” she asked breathlessly.

“I…feel amazing~” She answered with a chuckle, looking down at Peridot, hands lightly caressing the other as she pulled her close.

Peridot smiled as well, hugging her back as she let out a content sigh against her flesh. “I love you, Lapis.”

“I love you too, Peridot~” She returned, pecking her cheek, about to doze off.

However, she felt something that was hard to ignore, ‘hard’ being the key word. Lapis pulled back, looking down to see that Peridot was erect once more.

The blonde’s face went red as she noticed it too.

“Sorry. We don’t have to do anything else if you-“

“Well maybe I want to~” Lapis smirked up at her, now starting to flip herself over on the bed, all the while she adjusted her top so it fit better. Soon, she was on her hands and knees, as facing Peridot as she swayed her rear playfully.

Peridot’s face went red again, sitting on her knees as well, her hardness slipping between the other’s buttocks.

Lapis then reached behind herself, spreading her cheeks and exposing her flexing anus to the other.

“I want you to destroy my asshole, babe~ Go as hard as you can, just like my cunt~”

Those words were enough to reinvigorate the young woman, lining her cock up to the other’s backdoor as she quickly shoved her slickened member inside, causing them both to cry out in pure pleasure.

“Haaaah!~ Lapis!~” Moaned Peridot, head shooting back as her hips were on autopilot. She slammed inside the other over and over, gripping her hips as she did.

Lapis was crying out as well, mouth agape and tears running down her cheeks as pure carnal pleasure overtook her, and she pushed back against the other’s slams inside her ass. It was unlike anything she’d ever experience before. She was kind of grateful they waited this long, as it guaranteed how amazing this would feel.

Peridot throbbed and thrust inside Lapis, each pound filling the room with their moans as they kept holding on for as long as they could. She could see the load she shot inside her cunt dripping out on the sheets. Those were the furthest thing from her mind right now, her only goal now being to make sure that Lapis felt just as ecstatic as she did.

“Haaaah! Peridot, please! Please! I’m gonna cum!” Lapis warned, now gripping the sheets as she edged even closer to orgasm. It felt primal, but also absolutely wonderful and unlike anything she had felt before.

“Me too! Lapis, I’m gonna fill you up!” She announced through gritted teeth, her thrusts getting faster and louder as she was close to finishing.

Their cries and grunts filled the room, until they ended in a harmony of climax, where their cries of orgasm nearly shook the walls. Peridot finished inside Lapis’s ass, causing her to climax one more. The feeling of hot, liquid love deep in her being couldn’t help but make the blue-haired woman an even bigger mess than she was prior. Neither of them could take much more, and they soon both collapsed on the bed, on top of each other.

They weakly held each other; arms wrapped around the other as they let their afterglow take them away. The sounds of their orgasm were replaced with exhausted whimpering. Peridot laid against Lapis’s chest, using all of her energy to look up at her, mouth agape as she kept panting against her. Lapis’s hands rested on the other’s hips, pulling her close as she could already feel her exhaustion bring her to the point of sleep.

“P…Peri…” She gasped, eyes closing as she looked down at her.

“Yeah?” Asked the blonde, just as exhausted.

“…Thank you so much. I love you.” She smiled, now going completely limp, her gasps of exhaustion replaced with light snoring.

It didn’t take long for Peridot to join her, “I love you too…Lapis…~”


End file.
